To Be With You
by Haruno Aoi
Summary: Naruto, duda muda beranak satu. Istrinya, Hinata, meninggal satu tahun yang lalu. Dalam buku cerita bergambar yang dibuatnya untuk putra mereka, Hinata berjanji akan kembali selama musim hujan setelah satu tahun kematiannya. Pada hari pertama musim hujan, Naruto dan putranya bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang mirip dengan Hinata di tengah hutan. Namun, wanita itu kehilangan memori.
1. 6 Week Miracle: 1

_**Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi**_

_**いま、会いにゆきます **__**/ **__**Ima, Ai ni Yukimasu / Be With You / I'm Coming To See You Now (drama) based on novel by Ichikawa Takuji; s**__**creenwriter:**__** Iino Yoko, Shinozaki Eriko; **__**producer:**__** Iyota Hidenori; **__**director:**__** Hirano Shunichi, Yamamuro Daisuke, Ooka Susumu; **__**music**__**: Senoo Takeshi**_

_**Alternate Universe, Original Character, Out of Character**_

.

.

.

_If you had one wish, what would you … wish for?__  
__… Make your wish….__  
__—Don't forget the things you cherish the most._

.

_**いま、会いにゆきます**__**  
**__**Ima, Ai ni Yukimasu**__**  
**__**Now, I'm Coming To Be With You**_

.

**~* To Be With You *~**

**[01****-1****]**

_6 Shuukan no Kiseki / 6 Week Miracle_

.

.

.

_Kiseki … Mama membuat buku cerita bergambar ini, khusus untukmu.__  
__Planet Akaibu adalah tempat tinggal orang-orang dari Bumi yang telah meninggal dunia, dan juga merupakan planet kenangan.__  
__Kiseki … suatu hari, Mama akan melakukan perjalanan ke Planet Akaibu.__  
__Tapi, jangan menangis. Ketika musim hujan tiba, untukmu Kiseki, Mama akan kembali._

.

Hari ini diadakan peringatan satu tahun kematian Hinata, meskipun tiga belas Juni masih dua hari lagi. Hinata meninggal di usianya yang terbilang muda, dua puluh enam tahun. Jika sekarang ia masih hidup, ia sudah berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun.

Kiseki—putra Naruto dan Hinata—lebih memilih menduduki pagar rendah berbahan beton dan membelakangi para peziarah yang mengelilingi makam ibunya. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah kerabatnya, yang merupakan keluarga besar dari pihak ibunya, yaitu para Hyuuga yang memiliki mata pucat seperti dirinya. Ia tampak sangat sedih. Dua hari lagi ia tepat berusia tujuh tahun, tetapi ibunya tidak berada di sisinya. Namun, sekarang ia sudah tidak menangis lagi, tidak seperti tahun lalu di mana ibunya meninggal tepat di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke enam.

"… Kematian bukanlah sebuah akhir, tapi sebuah awal. Kematian bukanlah perpisahan, melainkan sebuah pertemuan…."

Di tengah kekhidmatan jalannya upacara, terdengar kasak-kusuk beberapa orang yang kurang enak didengar.

"Pasti ini adalah kutukan, eh? Hari ulang tahun putra mereka juga menjadi hari meninggalnya Hinata-_san_."

Suara berat seorang pria menimpali bisikan si wanita, "Kabarnya, mereka mengadakan peringatan kematian Hinata-_san_ dua hari lebih awal karena khawatir dengan bocah itu."

"Sepertinya sudah tidak mungkin untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya lagi," sahut wanita lainnya.

Beruntung Naruto lebih memusatkan perhatian pada ceramah pastur, sehingga ia tidak perlu sakit hati ketika mendengarnya. Namun, ayah muda itu tetap tidak mampu untuk menyembunyikan dukanya, walaupun tidak sampai berurai air mata seperti tahun sebelumnya.

"… Jadi, karena melahirkan putranya, hidup Hinata-_san_ menjadi lebih pendek."

"Jadi, seperti itu?" Pria sebelumnya kembali menyahut dengan antusias, "Aku dengar kematiannya sangat tidak wajar."

Naruto berjongkok ketika meletakkan setangkai bunga lily putih di batu nisan Hinata. Seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang melakukan hal yang sama, dan sejenak menarik perhatian Naruto. Wanita itu adalah teman baik Hinata sejak mereka bertiga duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama.

"Jika Hinata-_san_ tidak melahirkan di usianya yang terbilang masih dini, mungkin dia tidak akan meninggal dunia dengan cara seperti itu."

"Itu benar…."

Para peziarah—termasuk kedua orang tua Hinata—mulai meninggalkan area pemakaman, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih bertahan di depan batu nisan dengan ukiran; Uzumaki Hinata. Dan wanita berambut pirang panjang itu juga masih setia berdiri di samping Naruto.

.

Sepulang dari pemakaman, Naruto dan Kiseki yang masih mengenakan pakaian berkabung lebih memilih untuk bersinggah di suatu bangunan setengah jadi di dalam hutan. Bangunan tua yang sebagian besar temboknya telah rubuh, dan memiliki jendela lebar tanpa kaca yang memungkinkan cahaya matahari menerobos masuk tanpa halangan.

Naruto duduk di bagian lantai berbahan beton yang lebih tinggi dibandingkan permukaan tanah. Ia duduk berdampingan dengan putranya yang berambut pirang sepertinya, dan mewarisi mata serta warna kulit dari istrinya. Kaki mereka menggantung di udara, sebab yang sekarang mereka duduki menyerupai panggung yang permukaannya terbuat dari beton. Dengan kedua tangannya, Naruto memegang buku cerita bergambar bersampul kuning yang Hinata buat khusus untuk Kiseki.

"… Setelah satu tahun berlalu, Mama akan memenuhi janji dan kembali selama musim hujan."

Seusai membacakan kisah di dalamnya, suatu kenangan bersama Hinata kembali terbayang di benak Naruto.

Saat itu, mereka bertiga juga berada di tempat yang sering mereka kunjungi ini; di mana mereka bercanda dan tertawa bersama. Ia ingat waktu itu Hinata juga membawa peralatan gambarnya. Ketika Hinata dan Kiseki main kejar-kejaran karena keisengan bocah berambut pirang itu, Naruto menemukan gambar kue ulang tahun di kertas sketsa sang istri. Ia tersenyum, Hinata begitu gemar menggambar, bahkan ia sudah mengetahuinya sejak mereka sama-sama duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama. Senyum Naruto berganti tawa tatkala istri dan putranya berlarian mengelilinya, sekaligus melibatkannya dalam permainan mereka.

"Tokkun…," lirih Kiseki. "Benarkah Mama akan kembali dari Planet Akabui?" Kedua manik keunguan itu memandang Naruto dengan penuh harap. "Mama akan kembali, 'kan? Mama masih hidup di Planet Akabui, 'kan?"

Senyum tipis tampak di wajah sendu Naruto. "Selama kita tidak melupakannya, Mama akan tetap hidup," tuturnya lembut.

"Eh? Benarkah?" Kiseki sumringah.

"Aa."

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan melupakan Mama," ujar Kiseki dengan semangat.

Naruto tersenyum simpul, "Bagus."

"Aku tidak akan pernah lupa."

Naruto menunjukkan senyum lainnya. Ia harus terlihat tegar di hadapan semua orang, terlebih di depan putranya. Lengannya bergerak meraih kepala Kiseki dan disandarkannya di dada bidangnya. Ia membelai Kiseki dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Mulai saat ini pun, ia dan Kiseki akan terus berjuang serta menjalani hidup berdua saja di rumah mungil mereka yang penuh kenangan bersama Hinata.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah. Langit tampak biru dengan awan putih yang menggantung tipis. Terlihat rumah sederhana yang berlatarkan pepohonan rimbun. Rumput hijau menghiasi tanah di sekitar jalan setapak yang menghubungkan rumah dengan jalan yang lebih lebar. Tidak jauh dari rumah bergaya tradisional itu, terlihat tali jemuran yang masing-masing ujungnya ditalikan di pohon yang tidak terlalu tinggi dan berbatang kecil. Tampak pakaian-pakaian basah di tali jemuran tersebut, yang beberapa saat lalu disampirkan oleh Naruto. Di salah satu pohon rendah yang tumbuh di sisi kanan rumah, terdapat kotak surat yang terbuat dari papan kayu dan berbentuk rumah yang atapnya bercat merah. Di bagian depan kotak surat itu, tertulis; Uzumaki Naruto, Hinata, Kiseki.

"Itu salah, Tokkun," seru Kiseki.

"Eh?" Naruto hampir menggantung boneka penangkal hujan yang dibuatnya, tapi ia malah bingung akibat seruan putranya. Padahal ia merasa tidak ada yang salah dengan yang hendak dilakukannya. Bukankah Kiseki yang memintanya untuk membuatkan _teruterubouzu_ sekaligus menyuruhnya untuk menggantung boneka berbahan kain perca putih itu di depan pintu kaca menuju halaman samping rumah?

"Aku maunya _teruterubouzu_ yang digantung terbalik," pinta Kiseki yang tengah berdiri di atas kursi kayu berkaki rendah dan tanpa sandaran. Meskipun begitu, tinggi badannya belum bisa menyamai Naruto.

"Seperti ini?" Naruto segera membalik boneka itu dengan posisi kepala di bawah. Ia menggunakan jepit jemuran untuk membuat _teruterubouzu_ itu menggantung terbalik di tali yang menghubungkannya dengan atap teras samping rumah.

"Ya, ya, betul, seperti itu," kata Kiseki riang.

"Kenapa digantung terbalik?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Karena keberuntungan baiknya akan membuat musim hujan cepat datang."

"Eh?"

"Mama sudah menulis akan kembali, 'kan? Selama musim hujan, Mama akan kembali dari Planet Akabui. Jadi, kita harus menggantung _teruterubouzou_ dengan posisi terbalik."

"_Souka_," gumam Naruto yang akhirnya mengerti akan maksud dari putranya yang hampir berusia tujuh tahun tersebut.

"Ayo, Tokkun juga," ajak Kiseki sambil menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Oke." Naruto turut melakukan apa yang dilakukan oleh Kiseki.

"Semoga hujan turun secepatnya, supaya Mama bisa kembali pada kita." Kiseki berdoa dengan memejamkan mata serta meletakkan tangkupan kedua tangan di depan wajahnya.

Naruto melirik Kiseki sembari tersenyum sebelum ikut memejamkan mata, "Aamiin."

"Yosh!" ucap Kiseki yang sudah menyelesaikan permohonannya.

Naruto menurunkan Kiseki dari kursi tanpa memudarkan senyumnya, "Yosh! Ayo bersiap ke sekolah."

Kiseki berlari ke kamarnya, sementara Naruto menyiapkan sarapan di dapur sempitnya yang hanya dibatasi sekat setinggi perut orang dewasa sebagai pembatas dari ruang tengah.

"Kiseki!" Naruto memanggil putranya dengan suara lantang setelah melihat catatan yang tertempel di pintu lemari es. "Apa yang ingin kamu lakukan besok?"

"Apakah tentang ulang tahunku?" sahut Kiseki yang berlari ke dapur sambil membawa buku cerita bergambarnya. Ia belum mengganti piyamanya dengan pakaian yang akan dikenakannya untuk ke sekolah. Kiseki tergolong anak yang aktif, sembari berlari ia melompati kursi kayu rendah yang berada di dekat dapur.

"_Obaachan_ ingin mengadakan pesta untukmu," kata Naruto yang tengah menyiapkan penggorengan di atas kompor.

"Kalau begitu, makan malam di rumah _Obaachan_ saja," ujar Kiseki yang mendudukkan diri di lantai dan bersandar pada sekat dapur, "Tapi, aku tidak butuh kue ulang tahun." Kemudian Kiseki membuka buku cerita bergambar yang dibuatkan oleh Hinata.

Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya dan berjongkok di depan Kiseki. "_Doushite_?" tanyanya sendu.

"Karena kita akan mengadakan pesta setelah Mama kembali." Kiseki menjawab tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari buku ceritanya.

"_Souka_," sahut Naruto dengan suara lirih.

Kiseki terpaku pada salah satu halaman di bukunya yang menampakkan gambar pria dan anak kecil yang menyambut kedatangan seorang wanita yang masuk dari sebuah pintu. Di gambar tersebut, si bocah merentangkan kedua lengannya dan pria di sampingnya tampak terkejut melihat siapa yang berjalan mendekat. Di sana juga tertulis; _Mama akan memenuhi janji dan kembali selama musim hujan_.

Naruto tersenyum melihat apa yang menjadi pusat perhatian Kiseki. Ia beringsut menduduki tempat di sebelah Kiseki.

"Ah!"

Pekikan Kiseki cukup mengejutkan Naruto. Tidak lama setelah itu, Naruto sudah harus berkutat dengan setrika dan seragam olah raga Kiseki. Sedangkan Kiseki menyantap sarapannya di meja makan, membelakangi Naruto yang tengah menyetrika di meja berkaki rendah.

"Kenapa kamu menunggu sampai pagi untuk memberitahuku tentang ini?" gerutu Naruto. Sesekali meja yang digunakannya untuk menyetrika tampak terjungkit karena ia melakukannya dengan terburu-buru. Ia juga harus segera mempersiapkan dirinya untuk pergi bekerja.

"_Gomen ne _… padahal aku ingin mengatakannya kemarin…," ucap Kiseki yang sedang meratakan saus tomat di atas telur gorengnya. "Telur ini keras. Tapi aku tidak keberatan memakannya."

Naruto masih disibukkan dengan sablon yang harus ditempelkannya pada bagian depan kaus olahraga Kiseki dengan bantuan setrika. Televisi kecil di rumah mereka menampilkan berita tentang ramalan cuaca, yang memberitahukan bahwa hari ini hujan belum akan mengguyur Jepang.

"Ah!" Kiseki memekik lagi, "Aku melupakan sesuatu yang lain!"

_Apa lagi?_ Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Hari ini giliranku memberi makan ikan mas di kelas!" Kiseki mengerang sejenak dan melanjutkan sarapannya dengan cepat.

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepala dan bergegas menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. "Yosh! Kaus olahragamu sudah selesai." Ia lalu bangkit dan meletakkan kaus putih Kiseki di meja makan. Buru-buru ia beranjak ke dapur untuk mengangkat roti bakarnya.

Tiba-tiba Kiseki turun dari tempat duduknya setelah melihat hasil pekerjaan Naruto pada kaus olahraganya. Ia mendekat pada Naruto dan membentangkan kaus putihnya yang pada bagian depan sudah bersablon rangkaian huruf _hiragana_ berwarna hitam.

"Tokkun … apa ini?"

Di sana tertulis; Uzumaki Kiseki—dengan posisi terbalik.

Naruto hanya nyengir.

.

.

.

Sejak Hinata meninggal, Naruto menggantikannya untuk memberikan pelukan erat kepada Kiseki sebelum berangkat ke sekolah. Sekarang mereka berdua sudah berada di depan rumah. Seperti biasa, tidak lupa dilakukan ritual tersebut sebelum keduanya melakukan aktivitas masing-masing; Naruto bekerja dan Kiseki sekolah.

"Pelukan hangat. Sekali lagi, pelukan hangat. Dan lagi, pelukan hangat." Naruto memberikan tiga pelukan erat, sebelum pelukan terakhir yang paling erat. "Pelukan hangat sudah lengkap."

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan berdiri dengan tegak. "Yak, sudah cukup untuk pelukan hangatnya," katanya sambil menyampirkan tas sampingnya ke salah satu bahunya.

"Yang terakhir terasa lebih erat dari biasanya," komentar Kiseki.

Naruto tersenyum singkat. "Besok, saat kamu sudah tujuh tahun, Papa akan memberikan sesuatu yang istimewa untukmu," candanya sambil mengacak rambut pirang Kiseki.

Kiseki mendorong Naruto agar rambut pirangnya tidak semakin berantakan. "Tidak perlu," ujarnya dengan senyum, "Hanya ulang tahun, 'kan…."

Naruto menumpukan kedua tangannya pada lutut agar bisa menatap sepasang mata Kiseki yang selalu mengingatkannya pada Hinata.

"Kiseki—"

"Jaa…," potong Kiseki yang terlihat ingin segera berangkat ke sekolah, "… Maria, Bob, dan Wendy sedang menungguku." Ia segera berbalik dan berlari dengan riang. Tas ransel menyampir di kedua bahunya, dan tas kain berisi pakaian olahraga dijinjingnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Maaf karena terbalik menyablon namamu di kaus olahraga!" teriak Naruto saat Kiseki sudah cukup jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"_Daijoubu_!" Kiseki membalas dengan suara yang tak kalah keras sembari membalikkan badannya, "Tidak masalah!" Ia mengangkat tas kainnya yang berisi seragam olahraga untuk membalas lambaian tangan Naruto.

Senyum mengembang di wajah Naruto ketika memerhatikan buah hatinya yang tampak begitu bersemangat. Ia masih melambaikan tangannya sampai Kiseki kembali membelakanginya. Selanjutnya ia tersentak ketika melihat arloji di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Tak ingin membuang waktu, buru-buru ia meletakkan tasnya di keranjang sepedanya dan segera mengayuhnya ke tempat kerja.

.

.

.

"Musim hujan?" Inuzuka Kiba heran melihat rekan kerjanya yang berniat menyediakan banyak payung di perpustakaan tempat mereka bekerja. "Tapi, ramalan cuaca mengatakan kalau hari ini akan cerah, bukan?"

Perempuan berambut pirang itu membawa banyak payung dengan keranjang yang diangkatnya menggunakan dua tangan, hingga wajahnya tidak terlihat. "Tapi, seharusnya sekarang sudah masuk musim hujan," balasnya, "Jadi, berjaga-jaga saja."

"Mau bertaruh?" tawar Kiba yang terus mengikuti ke mana pun sang pujaan hati melangkahkan kaki.

Perempuan berambut panjang itu mengabaikan Kiba dan tetap memusatkan perhatian pada buku-buku yang ditatanya di rak-rak mobil perpustakaan keliling.

"Jangan hanya fokus pada pekerjaan," imbuh Kiba, "Lain kali ayo kencan dan bersenang-senang." Ia bergerak ke samping perempuan bermata violet tersebut, yang masih belum menghiraukannya. "Mm … mau mencoba jatuh cinta seperti di novel-novel?" candanya seraya terkekeh.

Detik berikutnya Kiba mengamati buku-buku yang tertata rapi di mobil kuning tersebut, mencari sesuatu yang ingin ditunjukkannya pada lawan bicaranya.

"Di mana, ya…?" gumamnya sembari menggerakkan jemarinya melewati deretan buku-buku. Matanya langsung berbinar saat menemukan buku yang dicarinya. "Ah, kisah yang satu ini berakhir dengan sangat bahagia," ujarnya sambil menunjuk salah satu novel.

Setelah Kiba mengambil novel cinta itu dan hendak menunjukkan pada perempuan di sebelahnya, ternyata seorang pria paruh baya yang berdiri di sana.

"_Ohayou_," sapa sang bos yang bernama lengkap Sarutobi Hiruzen.

Kiba hanya tersenyum kikuk dan membungkuk singkat. Melihat Naruto yang semakin dekat, ia mempunyai alasan untuk lepas dari bosnya. "Uzumaki-_kun_!" serunya. "Tidak biasanya kau telat."

Shion menghentikan kegiatannya yang tengah membuat daftar agenda untuk hari ini. Ia yang merupakan satu-satunya pekerja perempuan di sana, langsung terenggut perhatiannya tatkala mendengar nama yang baru saja diserukan oleh Kiba. Ia tersenyum simpul melihat ayah muda yang datang dengan mengayuh sepeda tersebut.

"Jangan terburu-buru," tambah Kiba yang melihat Naruto tampak kelelahan, "Santai saja."

.

Di sekolah, Kiseki juga datang terlambat. Ia tengah berusaha membujuk teman sekelasnya yang merajuk karena sebelum masuk ia tidak membantu memberi makan tiga ikan mas yang dipelihara di kelas mereka.

"Maaf, Rin-_chan_," ucapnya penuh penyesalan. "Maafkan aku, Rin-_chan_. Aku tidak akan telat lagi."

Temannya yang berambut merah panjang itu akhirnya mau berbicara dengannya setelah cukup lama mengabaikannya, "Cium aku. Kalau kamu menciumku, aku akan memaafkanmu."

Kiseki masih diam, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Kalau begitu, _Sensei_ juga," sahut ibu guru mereka yang datang dari arah belakang Kiseki. Perempuan berambut pirang panjang yang bernama lengkap Yamanaka Ino itu tertawa pelan sambil menyentuhkan telunjuknya di ujung hidung Kiseki.

"Bercanda." Ino terkekeh, lalu menduduki salah satu kursi dan menggelar dua kertas gambar berukuran A3 di atas meja. "Sudah diputuskan kalau gambar kalian akan dipamerkan di kota," ujarnya. "Kalian memberikan judul apa untuk gambar kalian?"

Rin mengambil kertas bergambar tiga ikan yang mirip ikan-ikan mas yang berada di dalam akuarium. "Punyaku berjudul 'Maria, Bob, dan Wendy'," ucapnya riang.

"Oke," sahut Ino seraya tersenyum ceria, "Mereka memang ikan-ikan mas yang menggemaskan." Ia kemudian beralih kepada Kiseki, "Kalau gambar Kiseki-_kun_?"

"Mm … _etto_ … 'Kue Ulang Tahun dan Tarian Uzumaki' kayaknya bagus."

"Eh? Tarian Uzumaki? Apa itu?" tanya Ino antusias, "Bolehkah _Sensei_ melihat tarianmu?"

"Aku tidak mau kasih tahu." Kiseki berlari di antara celah-celah meja dan kursi yang sebagian diduduki oleh teman-teman sekelasnya karena tiba-tiba Ino mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mengejarnya. Ibu gurunya itu terus memaksanya untuk menunjukkan tariannya.

"Kiseki-_kun_, kenapa tidak ada stroberi di kue ulang tahunmu?" Bersamaan dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Rin, Kiseki tertangkap oleh Ino.

"Memang tidak ada stroberinya…," balas Kiseki yang meringis geli karena digelitiki oleh Ino.

Ino berhenti menggelitiki Kiseki, namun belum melepaskan bocah itu dari pelukannya. "Kenapa? Kamu tidak suka stroberi?" Ino penasaran, Kiseki masih bungkam, "Kalau kamu tidak mengatakan alasannya, _Sensei_ akan menggelitikimu terus."

Kiseki kembali tertawa akibat geli yang dirasakannya, sebab Ino langsung membuktikan ucapannya.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, mobil perpustakaan keliling melaju di depan Naruto yang mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat. Shion menghentikan laju mobil berwarna kuning tersebut di dekat suatu taman kanak-kanak, diikuti oleh Naruto yang menyangga sepedanya tak jauh dari sana.

Setelah mereka berdua membuka perpustakaannya, Shion langsung disibukkan oleh para pengunjungnya yang semuanya adalah anak-anak yang penuh rasa ingin tahu. Sementara itu, Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya yang semula menata beberapa buku ketika seorang wanita paruh baya berpayung melewati daerah itu. Ia tersenyum sopan dan membungkuk singkat untuk membalas senyum lembut wanita berambut biru gelap panjang tersebut.

"Saya berhutang budi pada Anda untuk yang kemarin." Naruto membuka percakapan ketika keduanya sudah menduduki sebuah bangku di dekat lapangan olahraga taman kanak-kanak. Beberapa bocah berlarian dan bercanda di sana karena memang sudah memasuki jam istirahat.

"Aku pun begitu," balas wanita cantik dan anggun tersebut. Payung putihnya yang berenda masih melindunginya dari terik mentari pagi menjelang siang. "Sejujurnya, aku belum bisa merelakan kepergian Hinata sepenuhnya," gumamnya sedih.

Naruto yang tidak ingin keadaan berubah menjadi kaku, mencoba untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, "Apakah hari ini Anda juga membuka kelas merangkai bunga?"

"Ya," jawab Nyonya Hyuuga seraya tersenyum. Ia menoleh dan menemukan Naruto juga tersenyum kepadanya. "Bagaimana Kiseki? Apakah sekolahnya baik-baik saja?"

Naruto tersenyum lebih lebar. "_Hai_'," jawabnya mantap sembari mengangguk.

"Maafkan aku," ucapnya setelah sejenak menengokkan kepalanya ke arah mobil perpustakaan, "Sebaiknya kamu cepat kembali."

"Ah, _daijoubu_."

Sesaat Nyonya Hyuuga terdiam sebelum menyambung percakapan, "Oh, iya, apakah kamu sudah membuat keputusan untuk tawaranku waktu itu?"

Naruto seakan tidak mampu untuk menjawab. Lebih tepatnya, ia tidak enak hati untuk mengutarakan jawabannya, "… _Ano_ … _etto_…."

Nyonya Hyuuga tersenyum paksa karena Naruto tak kunjung menjawab. "Aku mengerti," ujarnya ramah dengan senyum yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya. Walaupun begitu, Naruto dapat menemukan kekecewaan di sana. "Apa boleh buat."

Naruto merasa semakin tidak enak hati. "_Sumimasen_," ucapnya.

Ibu mertua Naruto itu menggeleng pelan tanpa memudarkan senyum. "Berarti, kamu dan Kiseki tidak menerima tawaran itu."

"_Hai_'." Naruto mengangguk sopan.

Nyonya Hyuuga langsung bangkit dari duduknya. "Kalau begitu, maaf karena telah mengganggu pekerjaanmu," ucapnya kalem seraya berjalan menjauh.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_," balas Naruto yang turut berdiri. Pandangannya terus tertuju pada arah kepergian ibu Hinata yang juga berpamitan pada Shion sebelum benar-benar menuju kelas merangkai bunga.

"Ah, _ojamashimashita_."

Dan dibalas anggukan dalam oleh perempuan berambut pirang panjang tersebut.

.

.

.

Di pemberhentian selanjutnya, Shion menghampiri Naruto dengan membawakan sebotol air mineral. Ia lalu mengambil tempat di sebelah Naruto yang sejak beberapa saat lalu duduk-duduk di bebatuan tepi sungai. Mengingat belum ada pengunjung lagi, mereka bisa bersantai untuk sejenak.

"Terima kasih untuk daftar agendanya," ucap Naruto.

"Aku membuat satu untuk diriku sendiri, dan terkadang untuk para pegawai lain. Tidak usah dipikirkan." Shion melempar senyum, kemudian menambahkan, "Uzumaki-_kun_, kamu tidak bisa naik mobil karena menderita klaustrophobia. Saat aku mendengar tentang itu, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun, tapi tentu saja aku tidak keberatan untuk membantu. Jadi, hal seperti itu hanya biasa."

"Terima kasih," ucap Naruto sekali lagi disertai senyum.

Setelahnya, ia memusatkan pandangan ke arah para murid yang pulang dari sekolah. Dari seragamnya, ia bisa tahu kalau mereka bersekolah di tempat yang sama seperti dirinya dulu. Yang paling menarik perhatiannya adalah sepasang siswa-siswi yang bersepeda sambil bercanda gurau. Siswi berseragam _sailor_ lengan pendek itu menarik lengan si pemuda agar melajukan sepedanya dengan lebih cepat.

"Terkadang, aku berpikir…," ujar Naruto tiba-tiba. Pandangannya menerawang entah ke mana. "… apakah Hinata bahagia hidup bersamaku…."

Shion menengok hanya untuk menemukan Naruto yang duduk membelakanginya.

"Kami menikah begitu mendadak, dan hidupnya juga sangat pendek…," lanjut Naruto sendu, "Selama ini, aku selalu memikirkan hal itu … karena aku tidak sempat menanyakannya."

"Uzumaki-_kun_—"

"Jika mungkin, aku akan melakukan apapun agar bisa mengetahuinya secara langsung dari Hinata, tentang apa yang dirasakannya selama hidup bersamaku." Ia lalu terkekeh dan membalas tatapan Shion, "Sepertinya itu hanyalah harapan yang tidak akan pernah terwujud."

Shion hanya tersenyum maklum.

.

.

.

Kiseki berlari dengan semangat menyeberangi rel kereta api setelah palang dibuka dan lampu pejalan kaki menyala hijau. Ia sudah hafal di mana pemberhentian terakhir mobil kuning perpustakaan sebelum kembali ke perpustakaan pusat.

"Jira-_kun_!" sapanya riang pada pedagang keliling yang menjajakkan barang dagangannya dengan mobilnya yang unik. Pria berambut putih yang berpenampilan nyentrik itu tengah beristirahat di dekat mobilnya sambil membaca suatu buku tanpa melepas kacamata hitamnya.

"Oi!" balas pria paruh baya bernama lengkap Jiraiya tersebut, "Mobil perpustakaan ada di sini!"

"Un!" sahut Kiseki tanpa memelankan larinya. "Tokkun! Shion-_chan_!" serunya riang ketika menghampiri dua orang dewasa yang kini sedang membuka pintu mobil serta mengeluarkan kursi-kursi lipat berbahan kayu dari dalam sana.

"_Okaeri_," sambut Shion dengan senyumnya.

"Aku akan membantu juga," ujar Kiseki yang kemudian membantu Shion menata kursi.

"Terima kasih," ucap Shion senang.

Naruto tersenyum melihatnya. Tepat saat ia merogoh saku apronnya dan memeriksa daftar agendanya, seruan wanita terdengar, "Naruto-_kun_!"

Seorang wanita berambut pirang dan memakai jas putih melambaikan tangan padanya. Wanita itu menghentikan laju sepedanya di depan satu-satunya klinik yang berada di daerah tersebut.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan suara lantang.

Naruto menyatukan kedua lengannya di atas kepala hingga seakan-akan membentuk sebuah lingkaran. Dokter cantik bernama Tsunade itu membalasnya dengan hal serupa sembari tersenyum.

"Datanglah sewaktu-waktu," katanya, "Jangan menunggu sakit untuk berkunjung."

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_!" sahut Kiseki.

Sekali lagi, dokter Tsunade tersenyum sebelum menyangga sepedanya dan memasuki kliniknya.

.

.

.

Sepulang kerja, Naruto dan Kiseki mampir ke kediaman Hyuuga atas permintaan ibu Hinata. Nyonya Hyuuga sedang berkebun ketika mereka berdua tiba di rumah besar tersebut.

Kali ini pun mereka berkumpul di ruang tengah yang menghadap langsung dengan kebun bunga di samping rumah. Di ruangan tersebut penuh dengan foto-foto yang memuat Hinata serta, yang merupakan putri tunggal pasangan Hyuuga. Di dalam foto-foto itu semuanya tersenyum dan tampak sangat bahagia. Ada pula foto Hinata yang tengah menyiram bunga dengan senyum yang merekah indah—seindah bunga berwarna-warni yang dirawatnya.

"Ini sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu besok," kata Nyonya Hyuuga yang kini sedang bersimpuh di depan Kiseki untuk mengancingkan kemeja yang dijahitnya sendiri untuk cucu semata wayangnya tersebut, "Masih ada sisa bahan dari gaun terusan Mama yang _Obaachan_ jahit menjadi pakaian olahraga."

"Anda melakukannya?" sahut Naruto yang takjub.

"Aku yakin, Hinata akan menyukainya." Nyonya Hyuuga tersenyum lembut.

"Jadi, Mama pernah memakai ini?" Kiseki sumringah.

"Itu benar," kata sang nenek, dan dibalas tawa riang si cucu.

"Kiseki, mau coba jangkungan yang _Ojiichan_ buat?" celetuk Hyuuga Hiashi yang sekarang berada di kebun samping rumah.

Bocah hiperaktif itu tidak membuang waktu untuk mencoba jangkungan berbahan bambu yang sepertinya dibuat kakeknya sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya juga.

Di ruang tengah, suasana menjadi canggung. Naruto menghampiri ibu mertuanya untuk menyinggung masalah yang mereka bicarakan sebelumnya. Ia menduduki kursi yang berhadapan dengan tempat duduk ibunya setelah dipersilahkan.

"Saya tahu bagaimana kecemasan Anda terhadap kesejahteraan kami." Kali ini Naruto tidak berbasa-basi. "Terima kasih banyak. Tapi…."

"Aku hanya ingin kamu mau bergantung pada kami untuk beberapa hal," ujar Nyonya Hyuuga sembari mengamati cucunya yang tengah dituntun sang kakek untuk berjalan menggunakan jangkungan, "Kami tidak mengatakan akan merawat Kiseki sendirian. Kami ingin kalian berdua tinggal di rumah ini. Itu yang kami tawarkan."

Naruto terlihat sungkan untuk menolak, namun ia juga tidak bersedia untuk menerima tawaran ibu mertuanya. Untuk beberapa saat ia masih diam karena memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat agar ibunya tidak merasa sakit hati atas penolakannya.

"Di rumah itu…," Naruto memulai, "penuh dengan kenangan bersama Hinata. Jadi, bagi kami rasanya tidak mungkin untuk pindah dari sana."

Nyonya Hyuuga tersenyum hambar. "Suamiku memang sudah memintaku untuk menyerah. 'Jangan ganggu Naruto-_kun_ lagi,' katanya. Dia mengomeliku." Senyumnya yang lebih lebar membuat Naruto merasa lebih tenang. "Apa boleh buat."

"Terima kasih banyak." Naruto membungkuk hormat, dibalas anggukan sang ibu mertua.

.

"_Ojiichan_, _Obaachan_, _arigatou_," ucap Kiseki ketika berpamitan pulang.

"Besok, kami akan membuat menu istimewa yang lezat untuk makan malam, jadi datanglah lagi untuk makan bersama kami," pinta sang nenek.

"Oke," sahut Kiseki yang membawa serta jangkungannya.

Kakek dan neneknya melambaikan tangan dengan senyum mengembang ketika ia mulai mengikuti langkah ayahnya.

.

.

.

Di perjalanan pulang, Naruto dan Kiseki berpapasan dengan pasangan Tenzou yang tengah berdiri di depan toko kue mereka. Entah apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan oleh Tenzou Yamato dan Sakura. Mereka hanya terlihat sedang mengamati papan nama toko mereka, tidak lebih.

"_Konnichiwa_," sapa Naruto.

"_Konnichiwa_," balas Yamato dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Apa yang kalian lihat?" tanya Kiseki polos yang mengambil posisi di sebelah Yamato. Naruto turut mengambil tempat di samping Sakura dan memusatkan perhatian pada objek yang sama.

"Papan nama yang kami pesan akhirnya datang," jawab Yamato, "Saat pertama kali kami merancangnya, aku pikir orang-orang akan berpikir kalau nama '_Delicious Cake House_' terlalu sederhana. Bagi istriku, nama '_Delicious Cake House_' terdengar seperti bualan, dan dia mati-matian menentangnya saat aku mengusulkannya. Jadi kami menambahkan '_Rather'_ di depannya."

"Sepertinya aku sudah mendengar cerita ini berkali-kali," timpal Kiseki.

"Memang benar." Sakura menambahkan, "Sejak kami membuka toko ini tiga minggu lalu, kami tidak melakukan apapun selain membicarakannya."

"Sebaiknya menyerah saja, Yama-_chan_," kata Kiseki asal.

"Aku kira juga begitu…," gumam Yamato, diikuti anggukan lemah Sakura.

"Bukankah itu sangat bagus?" celetuk Naruto tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari gambar daun semanggi berhelai empat di depan cetakan nama di papan berbahan kayu tersebut.

"Benarkah?" sahut Yamato yang masih memusatkan pandangan pada objek yang sama.

"_Hai_'."

Perhatian Yamato pada papan nama tokonya terenggut oleh jawaban Naruto, "_Hontou_?"

"_Baka_," timpal Sakura.

.

Melihat gambar daun semanggi berhelai empat di papan nama toko kue milik Tenzou Yamato dan Sakura, Naruto jadi teringat suatu video yang sekitar setahun lalu direkamnya. Video yang sekarang ia tonton sendirian, di saat Kiseki sudah terlelap dengan memeluk buku cerita bergambarnya, dan mungkin anak hiperaktif tersebut tengah bermimpi indah.

Di televisi mungilnya, tampak hamparan rumput hijau yang luas. Seperti biasa, waktu itu ia yang merekamnya. Kiseki terlihat sibuk mencari sesuatu di rerumputan, dan sesaat kemudian objek rekaman berpindah dengan cepat dan menampakkan Hinata yang menunjukkan daun semanggi berhelai empat ke arahnya.

"Ketemu." Hinata berseru riang.

Di hadapan televisi, Naruto turut tersenyum tipis, seolah membalas tawa riang dan senyuman manis sang istri.

"Lihat, Kiseki." Suara lembut Hinata mengalun kembali. Saat itu, ia terlihat sangat bahagia, senyumnya merekah indah.

"Daun semanggi berhelai empat!" seru Kiseki dengan semangat.

Daun semanggi berhelai empat merupakan bentuk langka dari daun semanggi yang biasanya berhelai tiga. Selain itu, daun semanggi berhelai empat dianggap sebagai lambang keberuntungan. Menurut legenda, setiap helai melambangkan; harapan, keyakinan, cinta, dan kebahagiaan. Kiseki mengarahkannya ke kamera setelah Hinata menyerahkannya pada bocah itu.

"Berhelai empat!"

Rekaman itu menunjukkan bahwa saat itu mereka sangat berbahagia. Bahkan Naruto bisa mendengar suara tawanya sendiri yang menemani tawa istri dan putranya.

"Ayo nyanyi!" ajak Kiseki sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata.

"Lagi?" tanya ibu muda tersebut seraya tersenyum lebar.

Hinata dan Kiseki bernyanyi sambil berputar dengan kedua tangan saling menggenggam. Hinata hanya melompat kecil, sementara Kiseki berputar sembari melompat tinggi dengan semangat.

"_Yatta_, _yatta_! Kita gembira! Ra ta ra ta ra ta ra ta Uzumaki _dance_!"

Naruto turut menyanyikannya tanpa suara, berbeda dengan saat itu—dimana suaranya masih bisa didengar di antara suara Hinata dan Kiseki. Berikutnya, rekaman berpindah ke saat ulang tahun Kiseki yang ke lima. Masih sama dengan tahun-tahun sebelumnya, mereka juga mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk Kiseki. Hanya ada mereka bertiga, namun selalu terasa hangat dan penuh suka cita. Saat itu pun, Hinata dan Kiseki kembali menampilkan "Tarian Uzumaki".

"_Yatta_, _yatta_! Kita gembira! Ra ta ra ta ra ta ra ta Uzumaki _dance_!" Mereka berdua mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi, "_Yatta_!" Ditambah lompatan riang dari Kiseki yang pasti berpotensi menjatuhkan topi kertas berbentuk kerucut yang dipakainya, andai tidak ada tali yang membuatnya tetap bertahan di puncak kepala.

Senyum Naruto perlahan memudar melihat rekaman yang selanjutnya. Kali ini tidak ada Kiseki, yang merupakan momen dimana ia hanya berdua dengan Hinata. Kalau tidak salah, waktu itu Kiseki sudah terbuai alam mimpi. Ia tetap sebagai pengambil video, sementara di sana tampak Hinata yang duduk-duduk di lantai kayu teras samping rumah. Istrinya yang sedang membuka kotak musik itu tertawa pelan karena ia merekamnya secara diam-diam dan tiba-tiba. Bahkan ia juga bisa mendengar suara tawanya sendiri.

Alunan musik indah yang terdengar begitu lembut sekaligus sanggup menggetarkan jiwa, menemani suara tawa keduanya.

"Jangan merekam sekarang," tolak Hinata seraya tersenyum malu-malu.

"_Nande_?" Suara tawa Naruto terdengar lagi setelahnya.

Naruto menghampiri meja kayu di sebelah televisi. Ia mengambil kotak musik yang sama persis dengan yang dipegang oleh Hinata di dalam rekaman. Bedanya, sekarang di dalam kotak itu berisi sepasang cincin polos berwarna perak. Video masih terus berlanjut, sedangkan perhatian Naruto sudah terenggut oleh kotak kayu di tangannya—lebih tepatnya isi kotak musik tersebut.

"Aku malu," kata Hinata yang kemudian kembali tertawa pelan, diikuti kikihan geli Naruto.

.

.

.

Suasana pagi yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan kemarin.

"Kenapa kamu selalu menunggu sampai pagi untuk memberitahuku tentang hal merepotkan seperti ini?" Naruto menggerutu sembari berusaha memasukkan ujung benang ke lubang jarum jahit.

"_Gomen ne _… padahal aku ingin mengatakannya kemarin…." Lagi-lagi Kiseki membalas dengan rangkaian kata serupa. Ia juga hampir terlambat, itu sebabnya ia menyantap sarapannya dengan semangat. Pagi ini, hanya ada roti bakar yang dimakan dengan selai _blueberry_.

Naruto melihat jam dinding dengan gelisah. "Aku hanya punya waktu sepuluh menit untuk menyelesaikan tugasmu ini," desahnya yang belum juga berhasil memasukkan benang ke lubang jarum.

"Aku selesai," ucap Kiseki yang masih menggigit potongan terakhir roti bakarnya.

Naruto masih sibuk mengacak kotak jahit karena bingung mencari jarum yang mempunyai lubang lebih lebar. Sementara Kiseki berjalan ke teras samping rumah dan menaiki bangku kayu berkaki rendah untuk membetulkan posisi _teruterubouzu_ yang hampir terjatuh. Saat itulah rintik hujan mulai membasahi bumi. Perlahan hanya gerimis yang lama-lama menjadi semakin deras. Kiseki masih membeku untuk beberapa saat. Setelah tersadar dengan apa yang terjadi, ia melepaskan potongan roti yang digigitnya.

"Hujan…," gumamnya yang belum sepenuhnya percaya.

"Eh?" sahut Naruto yang belum beranjak dari kursi meja makan yang berada di ruangan yang sama. Ia masih berkutat dengan potongan kain dan peralatan menjahit.

"Hujan." Kiseki sedikit sebal karena respon Naruto yang lambat. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan berkata dengan suara yang lebih keras, "Tokkun, hujan sudah turun!"

Akhirnya Naruto mengalihkan perhatian ke luar rumah. Belum sempat ia berkata-kata, Kiseki sudah melompat dari kursi dan berlari ke arah pintu depan.

"Turun hujan!" seru Kiseki yang tampak sangat gembira.

"Ki—Kiseki!" Naruto menelantarkan benda-benda merepotkan yang semula dipegangnya, kemudian menyusul putranya yang mulai keluar rumah tanpa payung atau mantel. Padahal bocah itu harus segera berangkat ke sekolah, dan ia juga harus pergi bekerja.

"Hujan, hujan, hujan!" Kiseki berlari menerjang hujan sembari menyerukannya dengan riang.

"Kamu mau ke mana?" teriak Naruto di belakangnya.

"Aku mau ke hutan! Di sanalah Mama akan kembali!" balas Kiseki tanpa memelankan larinya.

Naruto bergegas menutup pintu rumahnya. "Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu, Kiseki?" Ia kembali berteriak, kali ini ia turut berlari di belakang putranya.

"Hari ini aku bolos!" sahut Kiseki yang mulai memasuki kawasan hutan.

"Kamu tidak boleh memutuskan sesuka hati!" Naruto masih mengejar Kiseki yang mampu berlari begitu cepat.

"Tapi, sekarang ada yang lebih penting daripada sekolah!" Sesekali Kiseki akan menengok ke belakang untuk melihat papanya yang tertinggal lumayan jauh darinya.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali!" Naruto masih bersikeras untuk mengajak Kiseki pulang. "Kiseki! Ayo pulang! Kembalilah! Atau aku akan meninggalkanmu sendirian!"

Walaupun berkata demikian, Naruto masih setia mengikuti Kiseki yang kini mulai memasuki terowongan gelap yang akan membawa mereka ke bangunan tua di tengah hutan. Sejatinya ia sudah kelelahan, napasnya berat dan dadanya terasa sesak. Namun, ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Kiseki memasuki hutan seorang diri. Kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan Kiseki, ia tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Saat ini, Kiseki adalah harta yang paling berharga baginya—bagaikan permata yang senantiasa ia jaga.

Kiseki mengatur napasnya setelah menghentikan langkahnya di dalam bangunan yang sering dikunjunginya bersama kedua orang tuanya. Meski hujan, di dalam bangunan itu tetap terang karena cahaya bisa masuk dari segala arah. Ia melihat sekeliling, namun tidak melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan mamanya di sana. Tidak lama kemudian, Naruto sudah bisa menyusulnya dan langsung berjongkok di sebelahnya.

"Mama tidak ada di sini, bukan?" Tidak mendapatkan balasan dari Kiseki, Naruto bangkit dan kembali mengajak putranya itu untuk pulang ke rumah, "Nah, ayo pergi ke sekolah."

"Tokkun."

Naruto sudah berbalik dan berjalan beberapa langkah ketika Kiseki memanggilnya. Ia memutuskan untuk berhenti dan kembali mendekat tatkala Kiseki menunjuk bias cahaya warna-warni yang melingkar. Itu pelangi, yang anehnya bisa terlihat di dalam bangunan tua tersebut.

"Setidaknya kita bisa melihat pelangi yang indah," kata Naruto yang telah berdiri di samping Kiseki.

Bocah tujuh tahun itu hanya menggumam dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke depan, seakan ingin mencari ujung dari pelangi.

"Oi, oi, Kiseki!" Naruto terpaksa berbalik lagi, padahal ia sudah mulai berjalan keluar. Ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan putra semata wayangnya di tengah hutan, karenanya ia terus mengikuti langkah kaki Kiseki.

Seketika itu waktu seolah berjalan melambat di sekitar mereka. Keduanya terpaku di tempat saat menemukan seorang wanita dari arah ujung pelangi yang sudah memudar. Wanita itu tampak seperti sedang berteduh dari hujan. Ia menempati permukaan lantai yang lebih tinggi dibandingkan mereka berdua—tempat yang biasanya diduduki oleh Hinata ketika tengah menggambar.

Kiseki terperangah melihat wanita berambut gelap itu. "Mama…," lirihnya. Ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya berkali-kali. Setelah yakin akan penglihatannya, senyumnya mengembang dan seketika itu pula ia berseru riang, "Itu Mama!" Tanpa ragu ia berlari melewati beberapa anak tangga agar bisa menghampiri wanita yang ia yakini sebagai mamanya.

Naruto terkesiap. Ia meragukan penglihatannya, tetapi ia juga berharap agar wanita itu memang nyata. Ia seakan tidak sanggup untuk beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Badannya menegang karena dingin dan rasa tak percaya. Sementara itu Kiseki langsung memeluk sang wanita yang masih diam.

"Mama…," panggilnya penuh kerinduan.

"Hi—Hinata?" Akhirnya Naruto mampu mengeluarkan suaranya.

Wanita dalam pelukan Kiseki itu menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan menampakkan tatapan bingung.

"Benarkah itu kamu, Hinata?" Mata Naruto tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Eh?" Suara wanita yang diyakini Naruto dan Kiseki sebagai Hinata itu terdengar sangat lirih. "Hi…?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Hinata," katanya untuk meyakinkan wanita itu. Ia mengangguk sekali lagi untuk menguatkan ucapannya, "Hinata."

"Hi…nata?"

Kiseki melepaskan pelukannya dengan sedih, "Apakah Mama tidak ingat nama Mama?"

Wanita itu tampak ragu-ragu untuk menyahut, "Nama—ku?"

"Kenapa?" Kiseki tidak terima, namun kesedihan yang lebih nampak dari raut wajahnya, "Lalu, apa Mama juga tidak ingat namaku?"

Wanita itu masih bungkam. Ia tampak sangat bingung dengan kejadian yang dialaminya saat ini.

"Mama?" panggil Kiseki lagi.

Tidak ada balasan untuk Kiseki. Wanita berambut gelap itu masih belum bersedia membuka mulutnya kembali. Mungkin karena ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa dalam keadaan seperti itu. Ia tidak dapat mengingat apapun, namun tiba-tiba saja ada yang memanggilnya "Mama", juga "Hinata". Bahkan, ia tidak bisa ingat mengapa ia berada di tempat tersebut.

"Ayo pulang dulu," Naruto memecah keheningan yang semula hanya ditemani suara tetesan air, "Kita dapat menyelesaikan masalah ini nanti."

Wanita itu membalas tatapan Naruto, namun tidak lama karena ia menunduk kembali. Ia tidak kelihatan akan menolak ajakan Naruto, namun ia juga belum beranjak dari posisinya.

"Ayo," ajak Naruto lagi sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

.

Kiseki berharap ia tidak sedang bermimpi. Seperti dulu, ia berlari dengan menggandeng tangan ayah dan ibunya, melewati terowongan gelap yang akan membawanya keluar dari hutan, menerjang hujan, dan pulang ke rumah mungil mereka yang hangat.

.

.

.

**~* To Be Continued *~**

.

.

.

_**Author's note:**_

Sekali lagi, Naruto dan Ima, Ai ni Yukimasu bukan milik saya, dan saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun dengan menulis fic ini. Meski ada novelnya, tapi saya belum baca. Apa masih ada di toko buku? #lah?

To Be With You adalah fic saduran dari dorama Ima, Ai ni Yukimasu, dengan sedikit tambahan dan pengurangan di sana sini. Dramanya amat sangat jauh lebih indah daripada fic ini, apalagi dengan soundtrack yang sangat menyentuh. Saya menyadurnya ke dalam bentuk fic atas kecintaan saya terhadap Ima, Ai ni Yukimasu, NaruHina, genre family, dan juga tentu saja … Narimiya Hiroki-san no koto ga suki dakara~ #plak

Tapi Narimiya Hiroki sama Mimura (Mimula) di Ima, Ai ni Yukimasu—Takumi dan Mio—memang NaruHina banget, menurut saya. Mio remaja juga Hinata banget karakternya. Nari kulitnya rada tan, dan Mimura putih banget. Cocok dah sama chara NaruHina, apalagi Nari juga punya senyum lebar kayak Naruto, hoho. Tahun ini, ada drama terbaru di mana mereka jadi tunangan, dan settingnya tahun 1945-an gitu. Senangnya~ saya suka sekali pasangan ini. Semoga mereka nikah beneran~ #lah?

Kiseki = keajaiban, permata

Tokkun: Naruto-kun

Maaf karena jalan cerita fic ini persis doramanya. Untuk fic ini, akan saya update lanjutannya kalau masih ada yang suka. Tapi kalau tidak ada yang suka, ya … dibiarkan atau dihapus saja, haha.

_**Mind to CnC or RnR?**_

_**Go koui, arigatou gozaimashita….**_

_**Friday, May 11, 2012**_


	2. 6 Week Miracle: 2

_**Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi**_

_**いま、会いにゆきます **__**/ **__**Ima, Ai ni Yukimasu / Be With You / I'm Coming To See You Now (drama) based on novel by Ichikawa Takuji; s**__**creenwriter:**__** Iino Yoko, Shinozaki Eriko; **__**producer:**__** Iyota Hidenori; **__**director:**__** Hirano Shunichi, Yamamuro Daisuke, Ooka Susumu; **__**music**__**: Senoo Takeshi**_

_**Alternate Universe, Original Character, Out of Character**_

.

.

.

_If you had one wish, what would you … wish for?__  
__… Make your wish….__  
__—Don't forget the things you cherish the most._

.

_**いま、会いにゆきます**__**  
**__**Ima, Ai ni Yukimasu**__**  
**__**Now, I'm Coming To Be With You**_

.

**~* To Be With You *~**

**[01****-2****]**

_6 Shuukan no Kiseki / 6 Week Miracle_

.

.

.

Naruto buru-buru melepaskan alas kakinya begitu masuk rumah. Kiseki yang terus menggandeng Hinata juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Mama, _hayaku_!" ajak Kiseki disertai senyum merekah sambil menarik lengan wanita yang masih tampak kebingungan itu.

"Ah—_ojamashimas__u_," ucap Hinata dengan sedikit tergagap.

Derap langkah Naruto terdengar mendekat dari arah kamar mandi. Ia tergesa-gesa menghampiri Hinata dan Kiseki dengan dua handuk di tangannya.

"Gunakan handuk ini." Ia menyodorkan handuk berwarna ungu lembut kepada Hinata. "Kamu bisa masuk angin kalau tetap kebasahan."

Melihat Hinata masih terdiam, ia jadi merasa canggung. "Ah … _gomen_," gumamnya.

"_Iie_," lirih Hinata.

Entah mengapa Naruto menjadi lebih kikuk. Ia pun mencoba mengalihkan perhatian.

"Aa … aku dan Kiseki akan ganti baju di sana," ujarnya sembari menunjuk kamar mandi. Ia lalu membuka pintu yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. "Kamu bisa mencari baju kering di kamar—ada di salah satu laci."

"Tokkun…," bisik Kiseki yang kemudian menarik Naruto menuju kamar mandi tanpa memberikan kesempatan pada papanya itu untuk bersuara. Ia juga mengabaikan jam beker yang terjatuh dari meja akibat ulahnya.

"_Ano_—" Hinata masih terlihat kebingungan. Rumah itu terasa asing baginya. Sedangkan Kiseki sudah menutup pintu geser kamar mandi.

Kiseki menggunakan kaleng dengan posisi terbalik sebagai tempat duduk kala Naruto menduduki kloset yang tertutup. Naruto masih mengatur napasnya yang sedikit tersengal karena keaktifan Kiseki, sementara putranya itu tidak memberikannya waktu untuk beristirahat.

"Tokkun, bagaimana bisa Mama tidak mengingat apapun?" tanyanya penuh rasa ingin tahu. "Apakah orang itu benar-benar Mama?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu…," desis Naruto dengan nada putus asa.

"Aku khawatir pada Mama. Apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan?" lanjut Kiseki yang sepertinya tidak punya rasa lelah.

Naruto tidak bisa menjawab. Ia bingung sekaligus belum sepenuhnya percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dialaminya.

"Tokkun, kita harus melakukan sesuatu…," rengek Kiseki.

Naruto mengangguk dengan lesu. Ia masih meremas handuk Kiseki yang bahkan belum digunakan.

"Untuk saat ini, jangan cerita apapun dulu pada Mama," pintanya dengan suara berbisik.

"Semuanya?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Karena mungkin saja Mama tidak sama dengan Mama yang dulu," dalihnya, "—sejak pemakaman selesai, Mama mungkin sudah lupa segalanya."

"_Souka_," gumam Kiseki diikuti anggukan paham. "Mungkin setelah waktu itu Mama merasa seperti diaduk-aduk, ya…?"

Kiseki cukup percaya diri dengan pemahamannya, dan Naruto hanya mengangguk dengan ragu-ragu agar putranya itu tidak bertanya lagi. Masalahnya, ia juga belum sepenuhnya mengerti.

Selama Naruto dan Kiseki berada di dalam kamar mandi, Hinata menelusuri setiap sudut rumah dengan segan. Dalam hati ia terus bertanya-tanya. Benarkah itu rumahnya juga? Apakah ia memang pernah tinggal di sana?

Hingga masuklah ia ke suatu ruangan yang tadi ditunjukkan oleh Naruto. Dengan langkah pendek-pendek ia mencapai laci pakaian setelah menggeser pintu secara perlahan. Ia menarik laci teratas dengan hati-hati dan menemukan banyak pakaian perempuan di sana. Ia mengambil sebuah kardigan berwarna ungu muda, lalu mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk yang sebelumnya terus didekapnya.

"Ah, aku tahu!" seru Kiseki yang juga berganti pakaian di kamar mandi. Begitu pun dengan Naruto yang mulai mengenakan sweter. Ia pun melanjutkan sambil memakai celananya, "Kita harus memberitahu Mama kalau Mama tinggal bersama kita terus—hari ini dan kemarin dan hari sebelum kemarin, selalu bersama."

"Ide bagus," timpal Naruto yang sepakat dengan usulan Kiseki.

"Kita akan melakukan yang terbaik," ujar Kiseki ceria dan dibalas anggukan semangat Naruto.

Selanjutnya ayah dan anak itu keluar kamar mandi bersama-sama. Mereka mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling layaknya maling sebelum meninggalkan ambang pintu kamar mandi. Baru beberapa saat menginjakkan kaki di koridor, suara lembut Hinata menyambut mereka.

"Ah—_ano_ … terima kasih banyak untuk handuknya…." Hinata melangkah pelan dari arah kamar. Ia lalu meletakkan lipatan handuk setengah basah itu di atas meja makan. "—Juga untuk pakaian yang dipinjamkan."

Naruto dan Kiseki masih belum menyahut. Keduanya memandang Hinata lekat-lekat. Rok terusan berwarna putih sepanjang lutut yang dilapisi kardigan itu begitu pas dikenakan oleh Hinata. Mereka makin yakin kalau wanita itu memang Hinata mereka.

"_Ano_…."

"A-ah, maaf," sahut Naruto yang sudah mampu menguasai dirinya. "Ada apa?"

Hinata gelagapan tanpa mampu mengungkapkan apa yang sedari tadi lumayan mengganggunya. Karena tidak tahan, ia menutup hidungnya dengan takut-takut.

"Apakah bau?" Akhirnya Naruto paham.

"Pasti pakaian kotor kita!" timpal Kiseki yang beranjak membereskan salah satu dari keranjang pakaian yang isinya penuh, diikuti Naruto yang turut bergerak lincah.

"Ini adalah pakaian kotor kami yang terkumpul sejak tiga hari yang lalu," ungkap Naruto. "Biasanya kami mencuci satu minggu sekali."

Naruto mengangkat semua keranjang yang ia tumpuk. Tiga hari berarti tiga keranjang. Alhasil wajahnya terhalangi saat ia mengangkat tempat pakaian kotor itu bersama-sama.

"Sebaiknya semua pakaian kotor ini segera dimasukkan ke dalam mesin cuci," katanya yang berjalan dengan kepayahan menuju kamar mandi.

Belum sampai di tempat tujuan, telepon rumah berdering. Naruto tampak kewalahan dan meletakkan bawaannya di sembarang tempat sebelum bergegas ke meja telepon.

"_Hai'_, Uzumaki _desu_," jawabnya. Mendengar balasan dari seberang, ia sedikit kebingungan untuk menyambung percakapan, "Ah, _Sensei_…."

Sebelum Naruto melanjutkan, Kiseki mendekat dan berbisik, "Katakan pada Ino-_sensei_ kalau hari ini aku tidak masuk sekolah."

"… Untuk Kiseki—dia sakit perut, jadi saya menyuruhnya istirahat," dusta Naruto sesuai keinginan putranya.

Berbeda dengan Naruto yang menutup telepon dengan sungkan, Kiseki merasa senang lantaran Hinata menunjukkan perhatian.

"_Daijoubu_?" tanya Hinata padanya.

Bocah itu pun mengangguk mantap dengan senyum terkulum.

Naruto belum selesai memasukkan semua keranjang pakaian ke kamar mandi kala dering telepon kembali terdengar.

"_Yappari_—pasti perpustakaan…," gumamnya. Ia tergopoh-gopoh meletakkan keranjang yang dibawanya sampai membentur pintu, dan kembali ke meja telepon.

"Sebaiknya Tokkun bolos juga," pinta Kiseki.

Cepat-cepat Naruto mengangkat gagang telepon berwarna hitam itu. "_Hai'_, Uzumaki _desu_, sebelumnya saya minta maaf—ah! _Okaasan desuka_ … a-a—mendadak Kiseki sakit perut." Ia terlihat begitu gugup menghadapi ibu mertuanya.

Kiseki malah asyik menunjukkan gambar "Tarian Uzumaki" kepada Hinata. Dulu ia yang menggambarnya sebelum kertas itu diselipkan Hinata di bagian bawah permukaan kaca meja makan. Ada tiga coretan tubuh manusia, dengan dirinya sendiri yang terpendek berada di tengah dan menggandeng kedua orang tuanya. Mereka bertiga tampak mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi dengan wajah tersenyum lebar. Meski ada bagian tinta yang sudah melebur, ia tidak ingin menggantinya dengan gambar lain.

"—_A_-_ano_ … mungkin kami tidak bisa datang ke rumah _Okaasan_ malam ini…."

"Aku mengerti. Jangan khawatirkan tentang makan malamnya. Kesehatan Kiseki jauh lebih penting," ujar Nyonya Hyuuga dengan kalem. "Oh ya, apa kamu tidak masuk kerja? Mungkin sebaiknya aku ke rumah kalian—"

"Jangan!—A-ah, maksud saya … Anda tidak perlu datang. Dia baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir." Naruto terkekeh canggung sesudah meletakkan gagang telepon. Ia mengalihkan perhatian pada Hinata yang sepertinya melihat ke arahnya sejak beberapa saat yang lalu. "Mm … ada yang ingin kamu katakan?"

"_A_-_ano_ … apakah aku benar-benar tinggal di sini?" tanya Hinata dengan suara pelan.

Naruto mengiakan dengan berangguk. "Kenapa?"

"Mm … ruangan ini…," Hinata tampak ragu untuk meneruskan. Pandangannya menjelajahi sekitarnya. Sejauh pengamatannya, itu adalah ruang tengah yang langsung menghadap beranda samping rumah. Meja makan dan dapur menjadi satu, juga ada televisi kecil. Beberapa pakaian setengah kering digantung di dekat pintu geser yang terbuka, kardus-kardus diletakkan sembarangan, serta tumpukan buku yang berada di tempat yang tidak seharusnya. Tetapi, ia tidak menyalahkan jika jemuran belum diletakkan di luar rumah, karena sekarang masih gerimis. Mungkin Naruto dan Kiseki juga belum sempat melipat pakaian yang sudah kering.

"—Kotor?" sambung Naruto. Melihat gelagat Hinata yang tidak mengandung penyangkalan, ia pun mencoba memberikan penjelasan, "Err—sebenarnya kamu tidur lama sekali karena sakit, dan sejak itu rumah kita jadi seburuk ini."

Naruto melebarkan senyum paksa. Hinata lalu mengangguk pelan tanda mengerti, walaupun sejatinya ia masih bingung lantaran belum mengingat apa-apa. Namun, ia bisa paham mengapa rumah itu menjadi kurang terurus bila hanya dihuni oleh dua laki-laki.

Kiseki yang duduk di kursi makan menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk memerhatikan kedua orang tuanya yang saling memandang dalam diam. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat papanya menatap orang lain dengan begitu lekat.

"Jadi seperti itu…," lirih Hinata yang menundukkan pandangan dari Naruto.

"… Oh ya, Kiseki, tunjukkan album foto kita pada Mama." Naruto mencari objek lain untuk dipandang.

Kiseki langsung patuh dan turun dari kursi. Naruto terus memerhatikan Kiseki yang berlarian, hingga ia beranjak ke salah satu sisi dinding yang memuat berbingkai-bingkai foto keluarga. Hinata mendekat dengan langkah pelan dan mengamati apa yang menarik perhatiannya. Sayangnya, Hinata hanya termangu, tanpa berkomentar satu kata pun.

"Ini dia!" seru Kiseki yang membawa tumpukan album dari yang ukurannya lebar sampai yang kecil, "Lihat, lihat!" Ia pun meletakkan album-album itu di lantai yang menghadap langsung dengan pintu geser kaca menuju beranda samping rumah.

Naruto membuka salah satu album yang bersampul oranye dengan senyum mengembang, diikuti Hinata yang duduk bersimpuh di dekatnya.

"Album yang ini berisi foto-foto terbaru," ujarnya semangat. Ia tertawa sendiri melihat gambar-gambar lucu di dalamnya. Wajah ceria mereka dibingkai oleh tubuh hewan-hewan dalam bentuk kartun maupun kostum keluarga kerajaan.

Tak ayal Hinata turut tersenyum menyaksikan gambar wajahnya berbadan ratu kerajaan Inggris dengan Naruto sebagai raja dan Kiseki sebagai pangeran. Hal serupa juga ada pada bingkai bergambar kekaisaran Jepang kuno. Lalu, gambar terakhir semakin melebarkan senyumnya; ia bertubuh rusa, sedangkan Naruto berbadan beruang yang seolah melambaikan tangan ke arah kamera, dan wajah Kiseki ada di muka seekor monyet yang bergelantungan di pohon.

Kiseki terus memandang wajah tersenyum Hinata dengan bibir melengkung. Naruto juga tampak senang mendapatinya.

"Akhirnya, kamu tersenyum…." Naruto terkesima.

Tiba-tiba Hinata jadi gugup dan memudarkan senyumnya. Ia belum mampu berkata-kata, dan Kiseki menunjukkan album yang lain. Yang pertama dilihatnya adalah foto yang memuat gambar mereka bertiga; Naruto yang berpenampilan resmi—setelan jas hitam lengkap dengan dasi senada. Begitu pun dengan dirinya yang mengenakan pakaian putih khas busana kerja. Kiseki yang berseragam taman kanak-kanak berdiri di bagian depan, tidak ketinggalan tas samping dan topinya yang berwarna kuning. Gambar selanjutnya hanya dirinya dan Kiseki. Ia mengenakan terusan selutut yang dilengkapi kardigan, dan Kiseki dibalut kimono dengan motif imut.

Berikutnya fotonya saat ia sedang memasak di dapur dalam keadaan mengandung. Dilanjutkan dengan potretnya ketika Kiseki bayi terlelap dalam buaiannya. Kemudian, saat ia menjemur pakaian, waktu ia membacakan cerita untuk Kiseki, dan masih banyak lagi. Dari semua foto itu, dapat terlihat kalau ia sangat bahagia.

"Ma-maaf … aku sungguh belum ingat apapun…," lirihnya sendu.

Kelihatannya Naruto tidak mampu menerima kenyataan itu. Ia menyambar album lainnya dan lekas-lekas membukanya. Di sana ada fotonya yang berjas rapi, berdampingan dengan Hinata yang tampak sangat elok dengan gaun putihnya.

"Pernikahan kita," ujar Naruto yang hampir putus asa.

Hinata belum membalas sampai ia menangkap sosok perempuan lain dalam salah satu foto, "Siapa perempuan ini?"

"Sahabatmu. Kita satu kelas waktu di sekolah menengah," jelas Naruto.

"Sahabatku…?" gumam Hinata.

Dengan penuh harap Naruto meraih album lama dan membukanya di pangkuan Hinata. Album itu memuat foto-foto saat mereka masih berseragam sekolah menengah pertama. Naruto memakai _gakuran_ hitam, dan Hinata mengenakan _seifuku _gelap berlengan panjang. Waktu itu Hinata juga menggunakan kaca mata tanpa _frame_.

"Ini kamu." Naruto menunjuk foto gadis berkuncir sederhana yang tersenyum. "Ini aku." Jari telunjuknya beralih pada foto lain yang sepertinya diambil secara diam-diam dari arah samping.

Ia pun membuka halaman selanjutnya dengan terburu-buru.

"Kamu," katanya sambil menunjuk Hinata di antara teman-teman perempuannya. Mayoritas di antara mereka mengenakan _yukata_ yang sama. Itu saat mereka berdarmawisata. Ketika foto diambil oleh panitia, mereka sudah berada dalam kamar penginapan dan hendak tidur.

"Aku," katanya lagi tanpa menyerah begitu menemukan gambarnya di antara teman laki-lakinya saat dipotret di depan sebuah kedai. Ia masih ingat betul kalau itu juga salah satu foto saat darmawisata di tahun keduanya menjadi siswa sekolah menengah pertama.

Ada pula foto yang menampilkan Hinata berjalan tak jauh di belakangnya, namun kelihatannya ia tidak menyadarinya. Juga foto saat penutupan festival olahraga, lengkap dengan api unggun—yang mana saat itu ia dan Hinata berdiri berdekatan. Kemudian ada foto waktu Hinata dan Shion menggantungkan permohonan di kuil, dan pandangannya saat itu mengarah kepada salah seorang di antara dua gadis itu. Pun ada selembar foto yang jelas-jelas menunjukkan bahwa ia tengah memerhatikan Hinata yang kala itu memilih oleh-oleh dalam suatu toko cendera mata—masih dalam kegiatan _school trip_ mereka.

Hinata belum bisa ingat. Sedangkan Kiseki mulai menunjukkan pigura lebar berisi lima foto yang ditata rapi, berhiaskan gambaran hasil goresan tangan di sekelilingnya, dan bertuliskan "Ulang Tahun Kiseki" dengan tinta warna-warni.

"Ini khusus untuk ulang tahunku. Mama yang membuatkannya untukku," ujarnya.

"Aku melakukannya?"

Kiseki mengangguk cepat, dan Naruto mengiakan. Sementara Hinata merasa bersalah karena ingatannya tak kunjung kembali. Hinata memerhatikan lima foto perayaan kecil-kecilan itu dalam-dalam; dari pesta ulang tahun Kiseki yang pertama sampai kelima.

Jadi muncul pertanyaan di benaknya. Mengapa tidak ada foto pesta ulang tahun setelah tahun kelima?

"Mm…."

Gumaman Kiseki menyita perhatian dua orang dewasa di sana.

"_Doushita_?" tanya Naruto.

Takut-takut ia mengungkapkan keinginannya, "Apa kita tidak mengadakan pesta?"

"Eh?" sahut Hinata. "Pesta?"

"Hm." Kiseki mengangguk. "Kita perlu mengadakan pesta. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan."

Naruto sulit untuk menolak, juga sukar menyanggupi jika mengingat kondisi Hinata. "Aa—"

"Tidak boleh?" sela Kiseki yang sudah bisa menangkap maksud papanya. Secara mendadak ia berubah murung. "Kenapa tidak?" tanyanya sedih.

"Mama pasti masih lelah…."

"Mm … benar juga," gumam Kiseki dengan lesu. Ia pun menutup satu per satu album yang masih menumpuk di pangkuan Hinata.

"_Ano_—pesta apa?" Hinata bertanya dengan hati-hati.

"Hari ini Kiseki berulang tahun yang ketujuh," jawab Naruto.

Hinata terkesiap. Ia merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa mengingat hari ulang tahun Kiseki.

"Tapi, tidak apa-apa, kok…," ujar Kiseki yang belum seceria sebelumnya.

"_Gomen na_," ucap Naruto yang juga merasa bersalah. Sekarang ia jadi mencemaskan perubahan sikap putranya.

"A-apa gara-gara aku kalian tidak jadi merayakannya?" Hinata makin merasa bersalah.

"—Tidak, bukan seperti itu…," sahut Naruto.

"Momen ini hanya datang sekali dalam setahun…," Hinata mendahului Naruto yang hendak menambahkan, "—ja-jadi tidak seharusnya kalian membatalkan pestanya hanya karena aku…."

Kiseki memandang papanya dengan tatapan memelas. Hinata pun berharap agar Naruto bersedia mengadakan pesta ulang tahun untuk Kiseki.

"_Yosh_!" Akhirnya Naruto mengembangkan senyum. Ia bangkit dan mengangkat Kiseki dalam gendongannya. "Ayo adakan pestanya!"

Kiseki langsung sumringah dan mengalungkan kedua lengannya di batang leher Naruto.

"Aku dan Mama akan menghias ruangan," katanya riang.

Hinata turut senang dan tersenyum. "_Hai'_."

"_Yosh_, aku akan membeli bahan-bahan untuk membuat kare."

"Tapi jangan membeli kue. Aku akan mengajak Mama membelinya di toko kue Yama-_chan_," pinta Kiseki.

Naruto membawa Kiseki sedikit menjauh dari Hinata. "Kiseki, untuk itu—"

"Tidak apa-apa," potong Kiseki. "Kami akan lewat ladang." Ia tahu apa yang dikhawatirkan oleh papanya. Pasti orang-orang yang mengenal mamanya bisa terkaget-kaget andaikata saling bertatap muka. Sebab, mereka menyaksikan kalau tahun lalu raga mamanya sudah dikebumikan. Sedangkan pasangan Tenzou Yamato dan Sakura yang belum satu bulan pindah ke daerah itu, mesti belum mengetahui perihal kematian mamanya. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada wanita yang ia yakini sebagai mamanya. "_Ne_?"

Hinata yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya gelagapan lalu mengangguk dengan ragu.

.

.

.

"_Jaa_—_ittekimasu_!" Naruto sudah mengenakan jas hujan dan siap dengan sepedanya. Ia melambaikan tangan pada Kiseki dan Hinata yang berdiri di depan pintu rumah sebelum menuntun sepedanya.

"_Itte rasshai_." Hinata membalas lambaian tangan Naruto. "_Ki o tsukete_."

Sambil berjalan Naruto melihat ke belakang disertai lambaian tangan. Senyumnya tak kunjung pudar. Betapa ia sangat merindukan saat-saat seperti ini.

Hinata beralih fokus pada Kiseki saat lengannya ditarik.

"Mama memang selalu melambaikan tangan seperti itu di pagi hari—saat aku berangkat ke sekolah dan Tokkun pergi bekerja." Kiseki terlihat begitu senang.

Di kejauhan, Naruto tidak segera mengayuh sepedanya. Ia terus menuntun sepedanya dengan perhatian yang tertuju ke arah Kiseki dan Hinata.

"Itu hanya ungkapan cinta yang membosankan," imbuh Kiseki dengan penuh percaya diri. Padahal ia belum terlalu mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkannya. "Tsunade-_sensei_ sering bilang kalau Mama dan Tokkun adalah pasangan mesra. Menurut Tsunade-_sensei_, yang seperti itu tidak keren. Tak bisakah kalian bertengkar sekali saja? Begitu katanya…."

Hinata mengernyit. "Tsunade-_sensei_?"

"Dokter klinik."

.

.

.

Naruto berusaha menghindari Jiraiya yang sedari tadi menawarkan barang dagangan kepadanya. Pria paruh baya itu seperti tidak punya rasa lelah. Jiraiya terus mengejar langkahnya. Padahal ia sudah selesai berbelanja di toko keliling pria itu. Alhasil ia beberapa kali menuntun sepedanya mondar-mandir di depan klinik agar Jiraiya berhenti mengekor padanya. Namun, pria itu masih saja ingin meletakkan sepotong ikan ke dalam keranjang sepedanya.

"Naruto-_kun_!" panggil Tsunade dari dalam klinik yang memang bersebelahan dengan lokasi dagang Jiraiya.

Karena perhatiannya teralihkan, Jiraiya berhasil mewujudkan tujuannya. Naruto tidak bisa protes lantaran Tsunade sampai keluar klinik dengan payung sebagai pelindung hujan hanya untuk memanggilnya. Wanita itu pun mengayunkan tangan untuk menyuruhnya mendekat.

"Mampirlah untuk _check up_. Mungkin kau juga butuh istirahat sebentar."

"Tidak—tidak hari ini," balas Naruto sembari menghampiri Tsunade.

"Kenapa? Kau sudah jauh-jauh ke sini, 'kan…."

Naruto terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Tsunade. Namun, ia menelan kata-katanya kembali.

"Ada apa?"

"Err—bukan apa-apa," kilah Naruto seraya tersenyum simpul. Ia kemudian menaiki sepedanya. "Aku akan datang lagi," ujarnya yang mulai melajukan kendaraannya.

.

.

.

Kiseki terus menggandeng tangan Hinata selama menuju toko kue milik pasangan Tenzou. Bocah itu terlihat makin imut dengan mantel biru muda dan payung kuningnya. Di tengah perjalanan, mereka menemukan seekor anak anjing yang ditinggalkan oleh pemiliknya di sebuah kardus. Kiseki menangis melihat anjing malang yang kehujanan itu. Hinata jadi tidak tega melihatnya.

"Jangan menangis lagi," hibur Hinata yang berjongkok di depan Kiseki. "Mm … mulai sekarang, kamu boleh menjadi pemiliknya."

Hinata terkejut saat Kiseki beringsut memeluknya. Dengan ragu-ragu ia menggunakan tangannya yang bebas untuk membelai punggung Kiseki.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kalau kita merawat anjing ini?" Kiseki mulai melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kamu juga harus minta izin pada ayahmu dulu." Hinata tersenyum lembut. Kiseki pun sudah berhenti menangis.

"_Mattaku_, sebenarnya apa yang mereka pikirkan—membuang anjing di tempat seperti ini?!" gerutu Yamato yang baru pulang dari memanen hasil ladangnya—tampak dari sekeranjang sayuran yang dijinjingnya. Ia berhenti sejenak untuk menyapa Kiseki dan Hinata, "Apakah Anda ibunya Kiseki-_kun_?"

Hinata mengangguk lemah.

"_Ano_, saya mempunyai toko kue di sebelah sana," katanya sembari mengarahkan fokus pada bangunan yang juga menjadi rumah barunya. "Kami membukanya tiga minggu yang lalu. Silakan mampir."

Hinata merendahkan kepalanya sedikit sebelum mengekor pada pria berambut gelap itu.

"Selamat datang," sambut wanita berambut merah jambu dengan senyum merekah. "Silakan masuk."

Yamato meminjamkan handuk pada Kiseki untuk mengeringkan rambut cokelat muda si anjing mungil temuannya. Sementara Hinata memesan kue di depan meja etalase.

"Kami akan merayakan ulang tahun, jadi kami memerlukan _shortcake_," katanya kalem. "Bundar penuh—yang ukurannya terbesar."

"_Hai'_," balas Sakura yang masih tersenyum ramah dibarengi mencatat pesanan Hinata.

"Anda ingin sesuatu dituliskan di atasnya?" tanya Yamato.

"Aa—_otan-joubi ome-detou_…." Ragu-ragu ia menoleh ke arah Kiseki yang mendadak terlihat sedih.

"—Kiseki-_kun_?" sambung Sakura.

"… _Ha_-_hai'_."

.

.

.

"Kalau kamu janji untuk merawatnya dengan baik, kamu boleh menjadi pemiliknya," kata Naruto dari depan meja dapur. Ruangan tengah itu terlihat lebih bersih, juga tampak berwarna dengan adanya hiasan sederhana di langit-langit bagian atas meja makan.

Hinata yang menata hidangan turut tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Naruto.

"_Arigatou_, Tokkun!" seru Kiseki dengan senyum lebar.

"Karenya sudah siap. Kiseki, duduklah di kursimu."

Kiseki meletakkan tempat minum anjingnya di lantai dan mematuhi perintah papanya. Ia menduduki kursinya yang paling kecil dari tiga kursi yang mengelilingi meja makan berbentuk persegi tersebut.

"Mama juga harus duduk," pintanya.

Hinata pun tersenyum dan beranjak menempati kursi yang berada di sisi kiri Kiseki dengan senang hati. Naruto yang baru mengangkat panci berisi kare jadi terpana.

"Kursi itu memang milik Mama!" sorak Kiseki.

"Kamu memang selalu duduk di situ." Naruto menimpali dengan sumringah, "Kamu meletakkan kursimu di sana supaya kamu bisa menjangkau Kiseki dengan mudah. Sepertinya kamu masih memiliki memori tentang tempat ternyamanmu."

"Tokkun, Mama sudah ingat!" Kiseki bergegas turun dari kursinya dan mengajak Hinata melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata dan mulai mengangkatnya mengikuti irama nyanyiannya, "_Yatta_, _yatta_! Kita gembira! Ra ta—"

Kiseki terhenti karena Hinata tidak ikut berputar maupun bernyanyi bersamanya. "Kenapa Mama tidak melakukannya?" gumamnya dengan nada kecewa. "Tidak seru."

Naruto segera menghampiri Kiseki dan mencoba memberikan pengertian, "Mama belum bisa menyanyikannya. Jika kita ingin melakukannya bersama-sama, kita harus mengajari Mama dulu."

"Tapi…."

"_A_-_ano_…."

Kiseki masih menggerutu dan mengabaikan mamanya.

"Kiseki…." Naruto memperingatkan putranya itu agar bersikap lebih sopan.

"—Tapi … harusnya Mama sudah tahu lagunya…." Ia lalu menghadap Hinata dan melompat-lompat sebagai pembukaan dari "Tarian Uzumaki" yang dulu sering mereka lakukan bersama. "_Yatta_, _yatta_!" Ia pun menelengkan kepala ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Kita gembira!" Kemudian ia berputar-putar sembari meneruskan nyanyiannya, "Ra ta ra ta ra ta ra ta Uzumaki _dance_!" Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi di akhir lagu. "Seperti itu…."

"—_Gomen'nasai_…."

"Kiseki yang harusnya minta maaf." Naruto menengahi, "Ayo minta maaf pada Mama." Ia mendekap Kiseki yang belum bersedia membuka mulutnya, dan kembali berbisik, "Katakan pada Mama kalau kamu menyesal."

"_Gomen'nasai_!" ucap Kiseki yang mendongkol. Ia melonggarkan kedua lengan papanya yang mendekapnya dari belakang, dan kembali ke kursinya dengan bersungut-sungut.

Naruto menyunggingkan senyum kaku pada Hinata dan memberikan isyarat untuk duduk kembali.

Setelah itu, mereka menikmati kare dalam diam. Selain bunyi alat makan yang berbenturan, terdengar suara hujan yang malam itu turun cukup deras.

Kiseki membuat Hinata bingung saat secara tiba-tiba bocah itu berlama-lama memandangnya. Dilihatnya piring Kiseki sudah nyaris kosong. Ia ragu apakah Kiseki minta tambah, atau menginginkan sesuatu yang lain.

"Bersihkan sendiri." Suara Naruto memecah kesunyian.

Hinata yang sudah mengerti maksud Kiseki langsung meraih beberapa lembar tisu dari meja di belakangnya. Ia mengambil butiran nasi yang terjatuh di kaus Kiseki dan mengelap sekitar bibir bocah tersebut. Dirasanya sudah bersih, ia meremas tisu itu dan menyisihkannya di dekat piringnya.

"_A_-_ano_ … mungkin sudah waktunya untuk makan kue," usul Hinata. Ia masih belum berani untuk menatap Naruto yang duduk di seberangnya.

"Ah, benar juga," sahut Naruto kikuk.

"Akan ku ambilkan—"

"Aku akan membantumu." Naruto ikut berdiri.

"_Da_-_daijoubu_ _desu_," tolak Hinata halus. Ia merapikan posisi kursinya sebelum mencapai kulkas.

Kiseki memasukkan suapan nasi kare terakhir ke mulutnya. Sementara itu Naruto meletakkan mangkuk besar yang telah kosong di atas televisi yang mudah terjangkau olehnya, agar ada tempat untuk kue ulang tahun Kiseki.

Semua tersenyum senang saat Hinata meletakkan kotak kue di tengah meja. Hingga senyum Naruto dan Kiseki memudar kala keduanya mendapati sebentuk _strawberry shortcake_ di balik penutup yang telah dibuka oleh Hinata. Suasana menjadi canggung. Naruto belum mampu berkata-kata. Begitupun dengan Hinata yang kembali duduk dengan penuh kebingungan.

"Apa ada yang salah?" Hinata bertanya dengan waswas.

"—_Gomen_," balas Naruto yang khawatir melihat Kiseki masih bungkam. "Seharusnya aku memberitahumu dari awal. Sebenarnya, Kiseki … tidak bisa makan stroberi."

"Kamu tidak suka stroberi?" tanya Hinata pada Kiseki.

"Suka," lirih Kiseki dengan mata memerah.

Naruto buru-buru membawa kue berhiaskan buah stroberi itu ke meja dapur. "Kalau Kiseki makan stroberi, akan muncul ruam di kulitnya," jelasnya sambil membuang semua buah stroberi yang ada di bagian atas kue itu. "Badannya akan bengkak dan memerah. Dia juga akan sakit selama beberapa hari."

Kali ini Hinata sungguh merasa bersalah. Perasaannya menjadi tidak keruan setelah mendengar penuturan Naruto. Bisa-bisanya ia melupakan hal sepenting itu?

"_Go_-_gomen'nasai_," ucap Hinata penuh sesal. "Aku tidak tahu…."

"Aku yang salah karena tidak memberitahumu sebelum kamu membeli kue ini. Aku … hanya tidak ingin membuatmu teringat pada sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan…."

Mata Kiseki berkaca-kaca melihat kue yang dikembalikan Naruto ke tengah meja. Krim putihnya sangat berantakan. Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada ucapan selamat ulang tahun untuknya yang tertulis di sebentuk cokelat di bagian tengah permukaan kue.

"_Mama no baka_!" pekiknya.

Pandangan Hinata memburam. Ia belum sepenuhnya percaya bahwa Kiseki yang mengatakannya. Namun, ia sadar kalau ia memang salah.

"Kenapa kamu berkata seperti itu, Kiseki?!" Naruto meninggikan suaranya.

"Karena Mama harusnya tahu segalanya tentangku!" Kiseki meninggalkan rumah, mengabaikan seruan Naruto, juga hujan yang masih turun.

Naruto terus mengejar Kiseki yang berlari memasuki gudang di samping rumah. Sayangnya pintu gudang langsung dikunci dari dalam.

"Kiseki! Buka!" Naruto berusaha menggeser pintu itu secara paksa, namun gagal.

"Ini bukan hanya tentang stroberi!" teriak Kiseki di tengah tangisannya. "Mama tidak ingat namaku, juga apapun tentangku! Kita tidak bisa menyanyi dan menari bersama!"

"Kiseki, buka pintunya!" Naruto belum menyerah untuk membuka pintu itu. Ia tidak ingin Kiseki sakit lantaran berada di ruangan tersebut sepanjang malam. Terlebih dalam cuaca yang kurang baik seperti ini.

"Mama tidak peduli kalau nasi yang ku jatuhkan sudah kotor! Mama akan memungutinya, lalu memakannya! Mama adalah Mama, tapi orang itu bukan Mama! Dia hanya berpura-pura karena merasa kasihan padaku! Aku benci itu! Aku tidak membutuhkan Mama yang seperti itu! Sebaiknya dia pergi saja!"

Ternyata mengejar Naruto dan Kiseki merupakan keputusan yang salah bagi Hinata. Air matanya mendesak jatuh begitu mendengar penolakan Kiseki.

"_Gomen'nasai_, Kiseki-_kun_…," ucapnya sungguh-sungguh saat berdiri di dekat pintu yang masih terkunci itu, "—_hontou ni_…."

"Kiseki, aku 'kan sudah bilang kalau ingatan Mama belum kembali…," bujuk Naruto.

"Aneh! Dan itu bukan salahku!"

Kiseki memang keras kepala. Naruto sampai kelelahan dibuatnya. Dan usahanya sama sekali belum membuahkan hasil.

"_Ano_…," Hinata kembali membuka suaranya setelah Naruto berhenti menggedor pintu, "—tolong antarkan aku ke rumah sakit."

Naruto mengernyit. Perasaan khawatir mulai menyusupi hatinya.

"Aku mau saja—tapi, kenapa? Apa kamu merasa sakit?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan. "Selama ingatanku belum kembali, aku hanya akan menyakiti Kiseki-_kun_."

"Itu tidak benar," ujar Naruto lembut.

Hinata pun jadi berpikir bahwa ia bukan ibu Kiseki yang sebenarnya. Naruto memang mengatakan kalau ia sakit dalam waktu yang lama, dan mungkin hal itu yang menyebabkannya hilang ingatan. Tetapi, mengapa ia berada di tengah hutan saat ia kembali membuka mata setelah sekian lama? Bahkan seingatnya Naruto dan Kiseki tampak terkejut begitu melihatnya. Barangkali kebetulan saja ia mirip dengan mama Kiseki yang saat ini entah berada di mana. Dan tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau Naruto membohonginya.

"Kiseki-_kun_ benar. Suatu kesalahan jika aku tetap di sini."

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak."

"Mustahil aku bisa menjadi ibu pengganti, dan seharusnya aku tidak memulainya—"

"Bukan seperti itu—"

"Apakah kamu benar-benar berpikir kalau aku bisa menjadi ibunya dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini?"

"Itu yang tidak bisa ku mengerti!"

Naruto tidak sengaja membentak Hinata. Ia tampak sangat menyesal melihat Hinata sedikit terperanjat karenanya. Setelahnya hanya terdengar desau yang diciptakan curahan air dari langit. Ia bahkan kehilangan kata-kata untuk kembali mencairkan suasana yang mendadak tegang.

Hinata pun tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mengeluarkan suaranya lagi. Ia membungkuk singkat sebelum meninggalkan Naruto dalam diam.

Bukannya menahan kepergian Hinata, Naruto malah terduduk lemas. Selain masih merasa bersalah pada Hinata, ia belum sepenuhnya paham dengan apa yang terjadi. Mengapa Hinata tidak mengingat apapun tentang dirinya dan Kiseki? Padahal Hinata sendiri yang berjanji akan kembali. Hinata yang memberikan harapan kepadanya dan Kiseki setelah duka mendalam yang mereka alami.

Namun, ia yakin bahwa wanita itu adalah Hinata—istrinya, sekaligus ibu dari putra semata wayangnya. Sebab, Hinata tidak mungkin membohonginya—apalagi Kiseki.

Jauh di lubuk hatinya, Naruto sangat mengerti—bahwa kenangan yang tidak menyenangkan telah berlalu dari ingatan Hinata. Karena itu, ia tidak ingin memercayai anggapannya; bahwa dulu Hinata tidak bahagia hidup bersamanya.

"Tokkun…," panggil Kiseki dari balik pintu yang menjadi sandaran punggungnya. "Aku sudah berkata buruk."

"Hm," gumam Naruto membenarkan. Wajahnya yang biasa berseri berubah menjadi murung. "Kita berdua. Jadi kita harus minta maaf pada Mama."

Selang beberapa detik, pintu itu digeser oleh Kiseki.

.

.

.

Begitu masuk rumah, Naruto dan Kiseki hanya disambut oleh anjing peliharaan mereka. Sadar akan apa yang terjadi, keduanya panik mencari sosok Hinata ke setiap sudut rumah.

"Mama! Mama!" teriak Kiseki yang belum menemukan Hinata di manapun.

Ke mana perginya Hinata? Bukankah sekarang masih musim hujan? Bahkan di luar sedang gerimis. Apakah mereka baru saja bermimpi telah bertemu Hinata yang sudah meninggal setahun yang lalu?

"Hinataaa!"

Naruto keluar rumah mengikuti Kiseki yang sudah berlari mendahuluinya. Ia terus mengekor pada Kiseki yang memacu langkah menuju tempat kesayangan mereka di tengah hutan. Kiseki berlari dengan kecepatan penuh tanpa memerhatikan jalan yang dilaluinya, hingga ia terjatuh karena tersandung. Dengan napas terengah, Naruto membantu Kiseki bangkit dan menggantikan bocah itu untuk menggendong anjing mereka.

"Mama!" panggil Kiseki di sepanjang jalan yang dilewatinya. Ia tak peduli dengan gerimis maupun genangan air yang menghambat perjalanannya. "Mamaaa!"

Hinata pun tidak ada di bangunan yang menjadi tempat kemunculannya. Sedangkan mereka yakin sudah menyerukan nama Hinata sekencang yang mereka bisa. Seharusnya Hinata bisa mendengar, lalu menghampiri mereka dan akhirnya pulang bersama.

"Mama!" Kiseki hampir putus asa setelah berlari ke sana kemari. "Hujan sedang turun! Ayo kembali! Mamaaa!"

Naruto yakin kalau kepulangan Hinata bukan sekadar bunga tidur. Hinata yang kembali ke rumah mereka benar-benar nyata. Tadi Hinata juga memakan nasi kare buatannya. Keluarga Tenzou pun bisa melihat Hinata. Apakah hanya sesingkat ini kebersamaan mereka setelah Hinata berjanji akan kembali? Ia bahkan belum membahagiakan Hinata—malah sebaliknya. Bukan penyesalan untuk kedua kalinya yang ia harapkan ketika diberi kesempatan untuk bersama lagi dengan Hinata.

"HINATAAA!"

.

.

.

Naruto dan Kiseki berjalan pulang dengan lesu. Dalam setiap langkah mereka, terkandung harapan untuk dapat bertemu lagi dengan Hinata. Palang rel menghalangi langkah mereka, sebagai pertanda bahwa kereta hendak lewat. Benar saja, trem akan melakukan pemberhentian di stasiun sebelum berlanjut ke stasiun berikutnya. Saat itulah mereka menangkap sosok Hinata di sisi jalan yang berseberangan dengan mereka. Sayangnya mereka tidak bisa mencapai tempat itu sebelum palang dibuka kembali. Mereka berdua menanti dengan kesabaran yang makin menipis. Padangan mereka pun terhalangi oleh gerbong-gerbong yang melaju di hadapan mereka.

Sayang sekali, wanita itu sudah tidak ada di tempat semula ketika mereka lebih mendekat bersamaan dengan trem yang meninggalkan stasiun.

Mereka sudah tidak berharap banyak sampai anjing mereka mengendus-endus. Mengikuti ke mana anak anjing itu pergi, mereka dapat melihat Hinata yang sebelumnya terhalangi tembok kursi tunggu. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kiseki berlari sekuat tenaga menghampiri Hinata. Ia menghambur memeluk wanita yang diyakininya sebagai mamanya itu, dan ia tidak perlu menunggu lama untuk mendapatkan balasan serupa.

"Mama…," gumam Kiseki sembari mengeratkan pelukannya.

Hinata membelai kepala Kiseki dengan sayang. Alangkah bahagianya Hinata saat tahu kalau Kiseki tak marah lagi kepadanya.

"Kiseki-_kun_ yang menggambar lukisan itu, 'kan?" Hinata menunjuk salah satu gambar yang ditempel di dinding. Gambar yang sedari tadi menarik perhatiannya.

Itu memang gambar Kiseki yang dipajang oleh wali kelasnya. Gambar yang ia beri judul "Kue Ulang Tahun dan Tarian Uzumaki".

"Pada bagian saat kita mengangkat tangan, terlihat sangat menyenangkan," kata Hinata. "Maukah kamu mengajariku bagaimana melakukannya?"

Naruto terpekur mendengar permintaan Hinata. Ia sampai tidak menghiraukan si anjing yang bermain di kakinya.

"Mama ingin menari juga?" Melihat anggukan Hinata, Kiseki menggenggam kedua tangan mamanya itu dan mulai menyanyi, "_Yatta_, _yatta_! Kita gembira!" Ia mengayunkan kedua tangan Hinata sambil menggerakkan badannya ke kanan dan ke kiri, lalu berputar pelan bersama-sama. "Ra ta ra ta ra ta ra ta Uzumaki _dance_!"

Mereka melakukan "Tarian Uzumaki" sampai Hinata bisa menirukan nyanyian Kiseki. Hinata pun mulai menghafal lirik lagu sederhana yang diajarkan oleh Kiseki.

"_Yatta_!" seru Kiseki yang merasa bahwa mamanya sudah pulang. "Mama sudah kembali! _Yatta_!"

Mata Naruto tampak berembun menyaksikan ibu dan anak itu. Terlebih kala melihat Kiseki begitu tampil ceria dan banyak tertawa. Masih segar dalam ingatannya saat ia dan Kiseki menangisi kepergian Hinata tahun lalu. Waktu itu ia sama sekali tidak memedulikan para pelayat yang mungkin menganggapnya sebagai seorang suami dan ayah yang cengeng.

Ia hanya belum bisa menerima kenyataan—bahwa wanita yang teramat dicintainya sudah menghadap Sang Pencipta. Kiseki pun masih terlalu kecil untuk kehilangan ibunya. Menyaksikan tubuh dingin Hinata yang terbujur kaku membuatnya ingin menggantikan posisi wanita itu. Entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika ia tidak memiliki Kiseki sepeninggal Hinata.

Setengah sadar ia mengayunkan langkah pendeknya menghampiri Kiseki dan Hinata yang tengah berpelukan erat. Senyumnya pun terkembang.

"Kamu … memang ibunya," ujarnya, membuat Hinata menegakkan kepala dan membalas tatapan lembutnya. "Kamu bukan ibu pengganti." Ia tersenyum lebar di tengah rasa haru yang mengaduk-aduk batinnya. Bahkan matanya masih tampak berkaca-kaca. "Kamu adalah ibu Kiseki—dan memang satu-satunya…."

Hinata menitikkan air mata, apalagi setelah melihat Kiseki yang memandangnya dengan penuh kerinduan.

.

.

.

_Saat aku menemukan gambar itu—pesta ulang tahun dan kue besar di atas meja, dengan kami bertiga yang melakukan "Tarian Uzumaki" bersama—aku tersadar bahwa betapa pentingnya semua itu bagi Kiseki-kun.  
Saat itulah aku benar-benar baru mengerti…._

.

Sejak Hinata kembali, Naruto berniat menggelar _futon_ di ruang tengah sebagai tempat tidurnya. Sedangkan Hinata akan menemani Kiseki di kamar.

Kediaman Uzumaki sudah dalam keadaan gelap. Begitu pula yang terjadi di salah satu kamar tidurnya. Hinata membelai Kiseki yang sudah terlelap di kasurnya. Sementara Naruto masih duduk di sisi kasur yang lain untuk mendampingi keduanya.

"Apakah…," Suara halus Hinata memecah kesunyian, "—tidak apa-apa kalau aku tinggal di sini?" Ia memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap mata jernih Naruto di tengah minimnya penerangan.

Tanpa alasan yang jelas Naruto merasa grogi. "_Mochiron_…," jawabnya dengan suara berbisik.

Hinata tersenyum manis bersamaan dengan usahanya untuk menundukkan pandangan.

.

_Saat aku menggenggam tangan Kiseki-kun yang hangat dan wangi, aku merasa sangat bahagia.  
Kebahagiaan yang ku rasakan saat itu __… __jauh melebihi apa yang ku harapkan.  
Arigatou, Anata__…._

.

Hinata sudah tidur di sebelah Kiseki ketika Naruto memutar kembali video di televisinya tanpa menyalakan lampu. Namun, perhatiannya terenggut oleh buku cerita bergambar milik Kiseki. Sekarang terbukti bahwa Hinata memang tidak berdusta.

Seingatnya, ia belum pernah membuka buku bersampul kuning itu sampai akhir. Dengan cahaya dari layar televisi, ia membaca cerita karya Hinata itu dari halaman pertama.

"Orang pertama yang menemukannya adalah pemenangnya." Terdengar suara renyah Naruto dalam video yang saat itu menampilkan Hinata dan Kiseki.

"_Haaai'_," sahut Hinata ceria diikuti tawa pelan mereka.

"Aku tidak dapat menemukannya di mana pun," timpal Kiseki yang berjongkok agak jauh dari tempat Hinata.

"Jangan cepat menyerah begitu…." Suara Naruto terdengar lagi.

Saat layar televisi menampilkan Hinata yang menemukan daun semanggi berhelai empat, Naruto terpaku pada rangkaian kalimat di halaman terakhir buku yang dipegangnya. Pada lembar itu ada gambar seorang wanita yang berdiri di depan daun pintu yang terbuka.

_Ketika musim hujan berakhir dan langit menjadi biru lagi __… Mama akan kembali ke Planet Akaibu…._

.

.

.

**~* To Be Continued *~**

.

.

.

_**Author's note:**_

Sekali lagi, Naruto dan Ima, Ai ni Yukimasu bukan milik saya, dan saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun dengan menulis fic ini. Sebenarnya saya nulis fic ini supaya banyak yang penasaran dengan doramanya, sekaligus promosiin Narimiya Hiroki-san~ #plak

Ternyata banyak yang minta dilanjutin, maka saya update chapter ini. Untuk yang tanya judul soundtrack doramanya; Kizuna by Orange Range. Sepertinya mayoritas pertanyaan reviewer sudah terjawab di chapter ini.

Ki o tsukete = hati-hati  
Mochiron = tentu saja  
Anata = sayang

_**Mind to CnC or RnR?**_

_**Go koui, arigatou gozaimashita….**_

_KuriranaAkira, Graha saddega, Aiza-chan kim, mitsu-tsuki maaf gak login, Yamanaka Emo, Prince Of Darkness, Darksketch, amexki chan, anzuka16, ramdhan-kun, hyuuchiha alvie-chan, NaruHina LavenderOrange, kiriko mahaera, AlrenaRoushe, semuttt, Natsumi H, Na Fourthok'og, Sladhyna Galaxy, Kuro Tenma, rukawa-chan, Thia Uzumaki, Hyuna toki, TIMmy Time, Yuichan, Kaisar Rikudo_

_**Thurs**__**day, **__**August 30**__**, 2012**_


End file.
